old lace
by fun to imagine
Summary: A girls fantasy is to be the fictional detective Nancy Drew and solved what mystery? Why, the Disappearance of Nancy Drew
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Tattoo in charge of teaching some girls dancing, Mr. Rourke got into a land rover with his ward Leslie Hamilton and headed to meet the new guest. By the time they arrived the sea plane pulled up to the dock and a four feet tall eleven year old with green eyes and Cinnamon colored hair stepped out.

"there," Mr. Rourke said, "Is your birthday present, your very own fantasy to handle. Do you know what it is?"

Leslie informed, "She would like to be the fictional detective Nancy Drew. You see, she won her fantasy through a reading contest at her local library and all the book's she read was Nancy Drew's."

"Yes," Mr. Rourke whispered. "Her fantasy also might just get her killed."

A girl offered Leslie a drink and took it and she said, "I am Leslie Hamilton your host. Welcome to Fantasy Island."


	2. Chapter 2

What with Leslie handling the fantasy, Mr. Rourke found himself being her assistant. She sat down in the chair behind his desk with Allison Harrison standing in front of her.

"Is it true what you can do?" Allison asked

"About you being Nancy Drew to solve Nancy's disappearance?" Leslie asked. "Of course. But if you don't want to...?"

Allison smiled. "But I do! You see ever since Authoress Carolyn Keene which base the truth life exploits of Nancy for her books told me that Nancy disappeared, I figured the only way to solve it is to become Nancy herself."

"Then your Fantasy happens when you step out the front door."

Allison did as she was told and in front of the house was the car Nancy drove.

She gushed "Nancy's roadsters."

"You will find its a little bigger then you are. Be careful." Leslie gave a stern warning.

"Oh, I will. And thank you." She got in the car and Leslie watch her drive towards the pond restaurant

Once there she took a seat and a waitress handed her a menu. Two tables over Nancy Drew's father, Carson Drew, and Nancy's boyfriend, Ned Nickerson, were having a conversation. Allison got up and sat at the table next to there's

"This is like an awful nightmare," Carson cried.

"Maybe you being on television will help bring a new lead on the case." Ned comforted him.

"I remember it so vividly. After the Rimson Embezzlement case, She left the bistro to get my briefcase from the car when a limousine pulled up and a man step out and dragged her in."

"Did the police check contact the department of motor vehicles?"

"They did and nothing turn up. I hate to say this, but I brought her clothes that she was going to wear on a ski trip to keep my sanity."

Without excusing herself Allison departed and drove to Carson Drew's Bungalow and expertly pick the lock on the door. Then went through Nancy's belongings.

"This is strange," she said to herself. "All her clothes are for summer. None for a ski trip."

A small leather-bound diary fell from a shirt pocket. She open it and it said:

 _I finally discovered there was more to the Rimson embezzlement case. It leads directly to the brother-_

On the corner of a page was a symbol. She tore the page out and stuff it into her pants pocket. As she put everything back the way it was Allison kept an eye out hoping Nancy's father didn't surprise her. Now she heard the faint jingling of keys.

The maintenance guy open the door and as he began to clean the bathroom Allison slipped out. Halfway to the roadster A boulder rolled down a hill and narrowly missed her. Just as the boulder had stop rolling Leslie appeared

"I told you to be careful," She looked at the boulder, then checked Allison out.

"I'm sorry. But I discovered something more important then a new clue."

"And what's that?"

"I step on someone's toes."


	3. Chapter 3

It was later on that Allison had stop off at the ferry that would take her to Coral Island naval base. She heard Jack Rimson escaped from prison and hid aboard a United States naval vessel before being captured and incarcerated in the Coral Island brig. So not only Jack Rimson was there but another man. The other person was dressed in an expensive suit and tie. They finally got to a point where there argument Allison could hear what they were saying without looking in. As far Allison figured the man followed orders to snatch Nancy-if he had her where was she? Then again he might not and was visiting him to inform him his case was on appeal. Inside the cell the conversation turned to the kidnapping of Nancy Drew

"Okay, you got the girl," Rimson said "Get me out of here,"

"How do I know you aren't going to rat him out?"

For a minute Allison stood there trying to connect what she heard- then she saw the man get up and walked to the brig door. She jerk back as if stung.

"Todd, don't," Rimson tried to pull him back.

 _Girl Detective wars with bad guys_ and to Allison amazement she was solving the mystery. Head tilted, she listen more.

Now he had Rimson by the throat. He shoved him in the toilet and held him under til the Shore patrol rushed in. Slowly they pulled him off him.

Getting to his feet Rimson said,"Don't ever do that again Todd Langtron."

A target connect her to the Disappearance of Nancy Drew .

Todd Langstron


	4. Chapter 4

When Todd Langstron left the brig, Allison stayed on him. Luckily when he boarded a yacht she was able to slipped on unnoticed. Hiding in a stateroom she heard the engines roar as they started.

* * *

"He all been taken care of," Langstron said into a cell phone. "Were on our way."

The captain nodded, clearly understanding, there course was set for.

* * *

Allison didn't miss nothing. Making certain that no one was around she kept checking her predicament until she was positive that nobody had discover her. It was definite where her destination was.

Next stop Nancy Drew!


	5. Chapter 5

There were hours of planning on rescuing Nancy Drew, but what was the security like? How was she going to get away?

When she was able to go top side and not be discovered that was when she saw the yacht park next to a dock. On it was a limousine. Allison knew she was going to have a hard time keeping up with Todd Langstron, from what she saw he plan on meeting with the one who created the plot of snatching Nancy Drew.

Her awesome plan was disable the limo so he would have to walk, follow him and rescue Nancy. But in reality he would see her coming and shoot her.

* * *

Each time the chauffer tried to start the limousine it wouldn't turn over.

"Now what could go wrong?" he muttered.

"I'll have it fix in a matter of minutes." The chauffer said.

"I'll walk."

* * *

Having gotten off the yacht, Allison followed extremely close to him. She saw a gate with an emblem on the front of it. Right there underneath it were the words: _Franklin Wiltson corporation: A brotherhood of companies._

Allison's breath caught. " _Brother._ She meant _Brotherhood._ It was Wiltson corporation she was investigating."

She dug out the piece of paper from the diary and placed it over the logo and it matched.

She smiled. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Wiltson."


	6. Chapter 6

Allison was completely certain now that Wiltson and Langstron was in on the Nancy drew kidnaping. That lawyers attitude was identical to his boss.

After watching Langstron punched the numbers on a keypad, the gate opened.

"This is any good time to get on the estate," She thought

For several minutes, Allison crept cautiously through the gate. She chose to begin looking in windows in the mansions east wing. She went from one to the next, checked each out very carefully and finally found Nancy. Nancy was sitting on a couch. The room was also occupied by an old man and he watched a DVD that had a woman on it so identical to Nancy that Allison had ever seen.

The old man smiled. "I'm so glad you could be with Geta."

Allison could tell Nancy express hatred for Wiltson. She would love to tear him to pieces.

Witlson stood up. "There is no way you can ever escape from me Geta."

Allison moved away from the window. She was now going try to contact the authorities. But before she could take another step, the estate guards had there guns on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Shocked, Allison stood like a statue, gazing into the barrel of a gun. How am I going to contact the authorities? What am I'm going to do next?

As she was pushed into the mansion, she gazed into a mirror and remembered the conversation she had with Leslie:

 _The only way to find Nancy Drew is to become Nancy Drew!_

Allison gazed at her reflection as she was walked into the room. Langstron and the old man-that had to be Wiltson-stared at Allison

The old man drew himself up, _"Who are you?"_

"I'll tell you who she is." Langstron said. "She's a hero that's going to be dead."

"Then get rid of her," Wiltson sat back down. "My life is content. I will live here with my Gerta for all eternity."

Langtron froze

"I said get rid of her."

Langstron remain frozen. From behind him a navy seal appeared holding a automatic rifle. Right beside him was Mr. Rourke.

"I didn't think you would have the iron to try to get me Rourke," Wiltson said

"Well actually, the united states government is the one you have to deal with. You see I'm only here to make personally certain that Ms. Harrison is all right."

He shouted " _This is my island!"_

"Not according to this islands location. it is so close to Coral Island naval base that this Island is part of the United States."

 _"I will not be separated from my Gerta!"_

Allison said nothing, only watch as handcuffs were placed on Wiltson's wrist. There was a commotion outside and Ned as well as Carson Drew appeared, escorting a navy seal between them.

"Dad!" Nancy cried

Carson Drew hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And if it hadn't been for her." She pointed at Allison. " I still be Wiltson prisoner."

He noticed a painting. "You really do look like her."

"Who is she?" Allison asked.

"Gerta Grason. Wiltson built her career and destroyed it. In the end she died penniless."

"Appears he couldn't live without her."

"I'm certain he will be committed to a psychiatric hospital after he's been charge with kidnapping, obstruction of justice and abuse."

"Well, it seems you track down the culprits and rescue Nancy all on your own," Mr. Rourke admitted.

Slowly Carson Drew, Nancy, as well as Ned left the room.

"What's going on?" Allison figured, something weird was going.

"From here they go into the pages of immortality," He pointed to a bookcase.

Then the books flew open and the three was absorbed by them.

"Nancy! We've been looking for you," Plump. blond Bess Marvin was happy to see her.

"Where have you been?" asked Bess's dark haired tomboyish cousin, George Fayne.

"Being kidnapped, held captive by a lunatic and forced to be some one else. Sorry I had to worry you two but I had to wait until a girl imitated me to solved my kidnapping."


	8. Chapter 8

Lesley Hamilton stood right beside Mr. Rourke as Allison Harrison had gotten out of her land rover. Once she saw Leslie puffy eyes she said. "I never asked why you weren't at mansion when the raid happen?"

"I had a allergic reaction. So, Mr. Rourke took over. Did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful," she said. "But What is Nancy roadster doing here." Lesley pointed to it over a yard away

"A surprise. It has been turned over to a lawyer that will give it to you when you reached legal age."

Allison thought of how it would look driving the car, gave them a goodbye and departed. The plane was taxing down the lagoon when Mr. Rourke said, "I seemed to have a fantasy with you in mind, " he commented, "I look forward for you to handle it."

"Ah,"said Leslie. "To tell the truth, I'll let you do it." Smiling, they returned to Mr. Rourke's office and looked forward to the next fantasies he would give.


End file.
